Hartford (CT) Alumni
Hartford (CT) Alumni was chartered on April 15, 1950. It was the seventh alumni chapter chartered in the Northeastern Province, and the first in the state of Connecticut. Leadership The board of directors of Hartford (CT) Alumni is comprised of the following officers, who were elected on xxx xx, 2016, and were installed at the subsequent chapter meeting: Meeting Schedule The chapter meets on the first Monday of every month at the Greater Hartford Urban League, which is located in the northwest section of town. The chapter meets officially from September through June of the following year, although it also holds social functions over the summer. Only members of the fraternity are allowed to attend. The meeting starts at 6:00 pm sharp. The dress code, business attire, is strictly enforced. History The 10 charter members of Hartford (CT) Alumni were Boce W. Barlow, Jr. (Xi, 1937), Thomas L. Borders (Theta, 1937), Walter Burden (Lambda, 1922), Daniel I. Fletcher (Delta, 1921), Kenneth Hickman (Delta, 1912), Warren Howard (Chapter, 19xx), Walter Mitchell (Xi, 1924), Robert A. Moody (Epsilon, 1917), William G. Pickens (Pi, 1946), and James Trailer (Chapter, 19xx). Chapter Invisible It is with sincere regret that we announce the passing of the following members: * Terrell Trent Wilson (Nu Tau, 2011) died on May 9, 2016, at Yale-New Haven Hospital; he was 24 years old and engaged to be married. Wilson succumbed to injuries sustained in a tragic accident on April 16, 2016, when his vehicle was hit head-on by a wrong-way driver on Interstate 95 in Milford, Connecticut. Lineage Fraternal Contributions Hartford (CT) Alumni has made significant contributions toward the advancement of the fraternity. Among its membership is one Grand Polemarch, Samuel L Hamilton (Gamma Kappa, 1963), two Northeastern Province Polemarchs, Samuel L Hamilton (Gamma Kappa, 1963) and Jimmy McMikle (Alpha, 1991); a recipient of the Northeastern Province James M. Kidd Distinguished Service Award, A. Bates Lyons (Delta Zeta, 1963); and several Grand Chapter and Northeastern Province officers. The chapter has also been instrumental in the chartering of undergraduate chapters, including Mu Chi (Dartmouth College, 1987), Nu Gamma (Yale University, 1987), Nu Tau (UMass at Amherst, 1989), Nu Psi (University of Connecticut at Storrs, 1990), and Rho Gamma (University of Bridgeport, 2012). Notable Achievers * Boce W. Barlow Jr. '''(Xi, 1937) was the first African-American on the on the Superior Court in the State of Connecticut, and the first African-American to serve in the Connecticut state legislature. In his honor, in 1987, the city of Hartford designated a road and overpass on the north end of town to be "Boce Barlow Way". * '''Robert A. Moody (Epsilon, 1917) was the senior pastor at Shiloh Baptist Church in Hartford from 1929 through 1975. During the Depression, he set up hot lunch programs, a community woodpile for cooking and heating, and a clothing exchange to help local residents make ends meet. Many years later, during the civil rights era, he advocated for nonviolent social reform and led demonstrations for racial integration in housing and jobs. In his honor, in 1983, the city of Hartford designated a stretch of Market Street to be renamed "Reverend R. A. Moody Overpass". Programming The chapter develops community service, social action, social and fraternal programming for residents of the Greater Hartford region and surrounding communities. Organization Chapter Foundation Governance Hartford (CT) Alumni provides oversight over Nu Psi' '''and Rho Gamma, on behalf of the Northeastern Province Polemarch', '''and is the primary point of contact for fraternity activity at the University of Bridgeport, University of Connecticut, Wesleyan University, Yale University, Fairfield University, all other colleges and universities in the state of Connecticut north of Fairfield County. Contact Hartford (CT) Alumni maintains a public presence on the web, Facebook, Instagram, and via email. If you have an update to this page, please send an email to the Nupepedia Project Team.